The present invention is related to a frame for installing beverage holder and particularly to a frame for installing beverage holder of which the installation and use are much more convenient than ever before.
A conventional beverage holder 1a, as shown in FIGS. 7 and 8, is mainly comprised of a fixing plate 11a, a base 12, two clips 13 and a clip-pivoted lever 14, wherein the major drawbacks consist in the back of plate body 110a of the fixing plate 11a of the beverage holder 1a as shown in FIG. 8 is not provided with any accessory for mounting and fixing except some through holes 111 are provided on the plate body 110a, therefore the holder 1a can only be fixed on the vertical or horizontal wall indoors, in the car or of some appliance by means of screws, or a piece of double-sided adhesive plate is provided on the back of the plate body 110a and then the holder 1a is directly adhered to the said wall but cannot be fixed on the appliance made of pipes or rods such as bicycle, wheeled chair or baby cart, so the purpose of the holder 1a is rather limited.
In view of the foregoing drawbacks of the conventional beverage holder 1a, the inventor of the present invention particularly invented the present frame for installing beverage holder through his research and experimentation.
The object of the present invention is carried out in such a way: a frame for installing beverage holder consists of a fixing plate, a base, two clips and a clip-pivoted lever and is characterized in such a design: a recess having gear teeth along its inner edge and a through hole are provided on the back of the fixing plate so as to fix and install a fixing frame which consists of a positioning seat, a V-shaped seat and a reverse V-shaped seat; one side of the positioning seat is provided with a protuberance of which the outer peripheral wall is provided with some gear teeth, and a screw is fixed in the center of the protuberance so as to assemble with the recess on the fixing plate; another side thereof is provided with at least more than two first hinge connector so as to assemble with the V-shaped seat which consists of at least more than two second hinge connector on one side of a horizontal V-shaped fame body in general corresponding to the foregoing first hinge connector so as to assemble with the positioning seat; each one hole is provided on two sides of the horizontal V-shaped frame body so as to assemble with the reverse V-shaped seat; two nuts are provided on two sides of the reverse V-shaped seat body and corresponding to the two holes on the V-shaped seat so as to assemble with the V-shaped seat by means of two screws, and at least more than two rubber plates with same or different thickness or length are rolled as a cylinder and then disposed between the V-shaped and reverse V-shaped seats.
The major advantage of the present invention consists in directly fixing-it on or adhering it to the vertical or horizontal wall indoors, in a car or of some appliance and particularly fixing it to the fixing frame on the back of the fixing plate so as to fix it on the vertical, horizontal or inclined pipe or rod of some appliance.